Girl Meets the Bay Window
Girl Meets the Bay Window is the twenty-ninth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 50th episode overall. It aired on February 19, 2016 to 1.7 million viewers. Overview High school is coming up and Riley is embracing change. She wants to redecorate the bay window in her room to help her grow up and launch her into high school. Maya is totally against it…this is their sacred spot and there's no way it should change. Plot TBA Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Mariah Buzolin as Adult Riley *Ruby Lewis as Adult Maya *Lindsey Lamer as Young Riley *Ivy George as Young Maya *Michael Wilder as Young Farkle Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes ''The Ballad of Young Lucas '''Riley': In the town of old Austin in Texas, Maya:'' Lived Bucky McBoing-Boing, Huh-hurr,'' Young Maya: Huh-hurr, huh-hurr, You talk like that for sure. Young Riley: I'' am dreaming of a hero-'' Young Maya: ''Riley, have some dignity, woman!'' Young Riley: -'' who will treat me like a princess''. Young Farkle: Like me! Young Riley: Not you. Young Farkle:'' Okay.'' Young Riley:'' And he'll be my handsome prince. And I'll love him''. Young Maya: Like a brother. Young Farkle: No, the other. Young Riley: Farkle! Young Farkle:'' Okay.'' Young Riley:'' In the town of New York, not Texas, '' Young Farkle: A freak-face became our good friend. Ya-ta-ta-ya-ta-ta-ya-ta-ta, Hey! Young Riley & Farkle:'' And no matter how things go,'' Lucas:'' We'll always have the Bay Window.'' Young Maya: The same one forever. The End. Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode. *This is one of the only four episodes so far to go below 2 million viewers. The others are Girl Meets Commonism, Girl Meets STEM and Girl Meets Farkle. *This episode is about how Riley and Maya and Farkle first met each other. *Earlier this season, in Girl Meets Rules, Riley claims that she's had 14 years of good influence on Maya (meaning they had been together since they were born); however, this episode shows that they had actually met the age of 7. *As revealed in Girl Meets World: of Terror 2, Riley (and Maya and Farkle) had a slight speech impediment in pronouncing 'R's when younger. *Young Farkle reveals he wore turtlenecks because he was sanguivoriphobic (one who fears vampires). *The Matthews' popcorn bucket from Girl Meets Game Night is visible during the Halloween party. *This episode features younger versions of Riley, Maya, and Farkle; it also features adult versions of Riley and Maya. *The younger versions of Riley, Maya and Farkle are seven years old; the adult versions of Riley and Maya are twenty-one years old. **Adult Maya however looks more like she's in her 30s; *In the photograph Riley sets by her Bay Window, the cast are actually standing in front of a ''Girl Meets World ''poster. *This was the last live taping of the second season. *An undamaged Beary the Bear Bear is shown. Beary was the focus of the Forgiveness Project for Riley. *Farkle is shown as using eyeglasses while he was young. This implies he got either contacts or corrective eye surgery sometime before the series premiere. *Mrs. Svorski is mentioned, as watching over Riley when she was young. *Mr. Norton is also mentioned in this episode. Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes